Say Something
by Tiger Lily Roar
Summary: Is this how Jason felt in those last moments? Beaten and broken, bound and hopeless? Begging for rescue and knowing, deep down, that it wasn't coming? That HE wasn't coming? (Warning: Death!Fic)


**Author's Note: **This fic came to me after I heard, then saw the video for, the A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera duet "Say Something". It struck something in me and... well, this story is what came of it. If you haven't heard it, you can find the link to the video in my profile.

Usage of the cover image, entitled "**Mission failed**" was granted by artist **f19850928.** The link to the original artwork can also be found in my profile.

**Warning:** I never thought I would write one of these, but it turns out I was wrong. Not only is this a sonfic (something I'm not a big fan of) but it is also a **Death!Fic**.

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice & Batman, or the song "Say Something", are not mine. Any recognizable content is not mine.

* * *

_**SAY SOMETHING**_

**Say something I'm giving up on you**

The scream was torn from his throat as he collided feet first with the heated metal. His knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the catwalk that had halted his descent. He lurched to the side, his weight causing the already twisted metal to tilt and his body began to slide toward the edge. Instinctively, his legs hooked around the railing, once again jarring his bruised and broken body from falling into the inferno below.

**I'll be the one if you want me to**

For the moment, he hung there partially upside down, desperately trying to regain his breath. But the air was scorching his lungs and he was finding it almost impossible to breathe. His arms hung limply below his head, the metal cuffs searing into his flesh of his wrists as the fire below heated them.

**Anywhere I would have followed you**

He wasn't supposed to be there, not alone in any case. Batman and Robin had been en route from Gotham when things went south. Blockbuster's men had shown up early and had been far too meticulous when they searched the area. They found his surveillance devices and a short time later, they found him. Desmond had been only too eager to express his frustration at the appearance of the vigilante.

**Say something I'm giving up on you**

His ribs were broken, his nose and cheekbone as well, his back was flaring with pain and his legs were a mass of pins and needles. Being tossed from a helicopter and through the skylight of the now flame-engulfed warehouse had not improved his condition. Sweat trickled down his face and into his blood-caked hair, and who was to say if a few tears slipped from beneath his mask.

**And I am feeling so small**

He was scared; no point in denying it. But it didn't mean he was ready to... God, he was only nineteen! It wasn't supposed to be like this! This wasn't how it was supposed to end! Not for him! Not when there was still so much he had to say and do.

**It was over my head**

Something on the floor below him exploded, sending a jet of flames into the air and rocking the building. The catwalk heaved once before it shifted in the air and he was sliding again. He managed to twist his body, crying out at the pain lanced through his back and chest, and grabbed onto the railing with his bound hands.

**I know nothing at all**

The soles of his boots dangled over the flames, his feet burning inside the heavy leather. His shoulders screamed in protest and he felt something stab at him from inside his chest. His already laboured breathing stuttered and he tasted the blood that bubbled up the back of his throat.

**And I will stumble and fall**

_"You're Batman."_

_"Yes."_

_"Were you ever going to tell me?"_

_"Maybe someday."_

_"But probably not."_

_"Probably not."_

_"... Not cool Bruce."_

**I'm still learning to love**

He'd been so angry after being lied to by the first adult he had trusted since his parents. He hadn't talked to Bruce for an entire week. Not until Bruce had walked into his room and tossed him a padded staff. The man had offered to train him, to teach him how to harness the anger and grief and pain. It hadn't been easy, rebuilding the trust and forging a partnership. It still amazed him that somehow, in all the sparing and lessons and late nights, he had found not only a friend and mentor but a father as well.

**Just starting to crawl**

Had he ever told Bruce that?

**Say something I'm giving up on you**

Smoke billowed up around him as a second something exploded beneath him and the temperature rose even higher. It curled around him before finding its escape through the shattered skylight above him. His eyes stung as they followed its path out into the night, though not from the smoke itself. Some part of him had hoped to see a caped figure overhead, but there was no one.

**I'm sorry I couldn't get to you**

He couldn't remember a time before this that Batman hadn't come for him, hadn't been there when he needed him. From the first moments after his parents fell, to nursing him back to health after being nearly beaten to death by Two-Face. Batman had been his stalwart protector, his rock, his hero.

**Anywhere I would have followed you**

Is this how Jason felt in those last moments? Beaten and broken, bound and hopeless? Begging for rescue and knowing, deep down, that it wasn't coming? That _HE_ wasn't coming?

**Say something I'm giving up on you**

Another explosion rocked the warehouse and the catwalk finally gave out and plummeted, taking him with it. He fell, heat rising up around him, only to be stopped by a metal staircase that had twisted in the raging fire and into his path. He cried out as blistering hot metal lanced into his side, ripping and tearing his flesh even as it momentarily saved him.

**And I will swallow my pride**

He gave up any pretence of strength, his body going limp as blood dripped from his body and sizzled on the metal frame beneath him. Tears flowed freely from beneath his mask as he stared up at the skylight. The still visible, clear night sky seemed to mock him; his one chance of escape even further away now.

**You're the one that I loved**

It didn't hurt much anymore. His mind felt heavy as he stared at the stars that seemed just a little bit brighter. He felt a light hand on his shoulder, slender and elegant, a woman's touch.

A mother's touch.

**And I'm saying good-bye**

A calloused, comforting hand cupped the side of his face and he felt himself turning into the touch. A hand that had once caressed a fevered brow, wiped away the tears from childhood hurts and had clasped unfailing to his wrists as he soared through the air.

**Say something I'm giving up on you**

Smaller hands clasped his tightly between them, promising him that he wasn't alone. Hands that had once held the promise of partners. Of friendship. Of brotherhood. Hands that had been taken away far too soon.

**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**

The pain was gone. Chased away by the fleeting touches and the hushed whispered that seem to drown out the cracking of the fire around him. The stars were growing brighter and he didn't feel so alone anymore.

**And Anywhere I would have followed you**

_"Rest now, my little Robin..."_

_"It's almost over, son..."_

_"You've done good, Dickie-bird..."_

"NIGHTWING!"

**Say something I'm giving up on you**

A flash of shadow blocked his view of the stars, but somehow the light grew brighter. It blinded him and he felt his eyes drifting closed of their own accord. The three comforting presences solidified around him and he felt his lips turning up in a sad smile at their warm and welcoming faces.

"Sorry... Bruce..."

**Say something I'm giving up on you**

"Don't speak... Stay awake! No... No, Nightwing! Stay awake! Stay with me! Nightwing! DICK! Dick, stay with me! Dickie Please..."

**Say something**


End file.
